Sarafan
This is the profile talking about the Sarafan from Legacy of Kain. Summary After the eradication of the Guardians of the Pillars at Kain's hand, the Hylden Lord, sworn enemy of the vampire race, frees himself from the Demon Dimension due to the Collapse of the Pillars, takes over Janos Audron body, and inspired by the ancient order who erradicated vampires, he funded the a New Order of Sarafan. At his command, the now called Sarafan Lord takes over the city of Meridian, when its defeat the Kain's vampire army and taking control of Nosgoth for 200 years. Military Structure/Weaponry |-|Military Structure= Leader *Sarafan Lord/Hylden Lord (The Soul Reaver) Military Leader *Sebastian Notable Individuals *Faustus *Marcus Military Units Infantry *Knights (Long axe, broadsword) **Glyph knights (Glyph armor) *Guards (Long sword, double-bladed sword) **Glyph guards (Glyph Armor) *Glyphwrights/Hyldens *Archers *Priestes (Scepter, crossbow) *Mercenaries (Scimitar, Axe) Navy *Ships **Gunship Others *Great Demons |-|Weaponry= Greater Symbol of Leadership *The Soul Reaver (Sarafan Lord/Hylden Lord) Artifacts *The Nexus Stone Military Weapons Melee Weapons *Swords (Guards, knights) **Broadswords *Scimitar (Mercenaries) *Axes (Knights, mercenaries) *Scepter (Priestes) Ranged Weapons *Bow *Crossbow (Priestes) Ammunition *Arrows **Flaming arrows (Gunship) Territories Meridian: *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown. City conquered by the Sarafan years before 200 yeras after the Collapse of the Pillars *'Territory type:' Vary depending of the zone, from slums, ports and industrial quarters. City surrounded by big walls *'Inhabitants:' Unknown amount of both civilians and military troops, including the leader and authorities *'Civilians:' Unknown *'Military:' Unknown Hylden City: *'Age founded/conquered:' Unknown, years after the Collapse of the Pillars *'Territory type:' Great fortress located in an unknown place in the sea *'Inhabitants:' Unknown amount of hyldens, demons and humans *'Civilians:' Unknown amount of slaves *'Military:' Unknown amount of hyldens and demons Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: Sarafan specialise in the use of Glyph Magic, an ancient magic of the Hylden. Power Source Magic: Glyph Magic (This magic is used with technologic purpose, as operating gates, valves, ilumination, gondolas, and factories.) In battle, is used to localize and counter vampires, as they are weak against this ancient magic. Conquest Stats At least 9-B: The Sarafan conquered all the Southern of Nosgoth and possible more. Power Stats DC: Street level to Wall level most of the troops, with the Knights and Hyldens being the strongest. At least Wall level Faustus and Marcus (As vampires, Faustus and Marcus should be this strong). Room level Sebastian and Demons (It should be stronger than the fledgling Kain). At least Room level the Sarafan Lord (Vastly stronger than Kain and Janos Audron), Likely Building level with the Soul Reaver. Durability: Street to Wall level most of the troops and common ships. At least Wall level Faustus and Marcus. Room level Sebastian, Demons and Gunships. At least Room level the Sarafan Lord. Speed: Athlete Human to Peak Human most of the troops. Superhuman the Demons, Marcus, and ships (As vampire, Marcus should be moving as fast as a wolf). At least Superhuman Faustus (More agile than Marcus). Subsonic Sebastian (Berserk Dark Gift allow him to moves faster than he is normally). At least Subsonic, Likely Subsonic+ the Sarafan Lord. Skill Stats All stroops are trained enought to take down enemies as strong as vampires or lesser demons. Strength/Pros They counts with Glyph Magic, that can be used either to operate uniques tools and machinery, and to counter vampires. Weaknesses/Flaws About the units: *All the vampires in the army are weaks against water. *Futhermore, Marcus doesn't specialise in close combat, relying in using his mind control abilities. Plus water, he is also weaks against sonic attacks. *Great Demons aren't part of the army itself, and can't be controled by anyone; they only dwell in the Hylden City. Win/Losses Gallery Nosgoth-Location-Sommerdamm-Nap4.jpg|The cities, Sommerdam and Meridian BO2-MeridianBattle-SarafanLord-SarafanKeep.jpg|The Sarafan Lord a his troops outside at the entrance of Meridian BO2-HC-HyldenCity2.png|Entrance of the Hylden City BO2-Character-Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian, one of the vampires under the command of the Sarafan Lord BO2-TW-Gunship.png|A Gunship docked. Category:Legacy of Kain Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Gaming Category:Tier 10 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Tier 9-B Conquest Category:Magic